Lizzy and Gordo story
by spongebobsquarepants
Summary: a story 10 years into the future. with lizzy and gordo married. but problems arise with their baby


these are not my characters  
  
i hope everyone likes it. it is my first one so be nice. o by the way. it is about 10 years later and gordo and Lizzy are married. By the was their will be alot of errors because this program does not have spell check. Just ignor them and try to figure out the mispelled words. I promise the next chapters will be better, well atleast less errors.  
  
Lizzy: "POSITIVE!!!!!" Lizzy ran through her and gordo's manchin., "its positive", she yelled. her and Gordo have been trying for a baby for about a year now. Gordo came running down the spiril stairs and picked her up in his arms, a baby is all they'd been wanting for like ever. Gordo: "thats wonderful" he carried her over to the couch and playfully dropped her. they both just smiled with love in their eyes. The moment was peace ful untill Lizzy remembered her promis to her best friend Miranda. She hopped off the couch and cluched the phone with excitment. "Hello is Miranda there?" (it was miranda's husband). ............."?Miranda?!!" "this is" miranda anwsered. I'm pregnant lizzy yelled into the phone causing Miranda to be forced to pull the phone from her ear. "O my gosh, O MY GOSH, that is wonderful. how is gordo? when did you find out?" Miranda, now with just as much excitement as her friend, yelled. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*scene fades out ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* New scene: in the baby department at Bloomingdales in the Mall of America; Lizzy is a little over 6 months pregnent Lizzy: "i like this outfit, and since the baby will be born is December it will be nice and warm". Gordo just agreed with everything she said because due to the baby, she has been kinda moody lately. they left the cloths and moved to the other thing they had to shop for, a crib. they were standing there admiring one of them when all of the sudden Lizzy fell to her knees . She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "O MY GOSH" she exclaimed. I think the baby is coming. She had tears in her eyes of fear and sadness. Gordo panicted. he ran in circles looking for someone to help them. he ran into the mall and saw a police man just strolling along. "SIR, SIR, YOU GOTTA HELP ME," Gordo panted for breath. Police man: "Calm down, whats wrong?" Gordo: my wife, (pant, pant) she might have her baby and she is only 6 months along) the police man called for an ambulance. they brought the screeching Lizzy apon it on a stretcher. Her face was beat red and her hands were wet with sweat. She kept yelping with pain as if the baby in their had a gun. It scared Gordo half to death Lizzy: Gordo i'm so scared, I don't wanna lose this baby I love him/ her. Gordo:" i know, we wont" although he was really not so confident. He looked down at his lovely wife. He rememberd seeing her face back in junior high and how he secretly had a crush on her. Now so many thougths were bottling up inside of him. He was now very scared about looseing his wife and baby. He turned away, not wanting lizzy to see the tears running down his cheek or the cold sweat on his fore head. When they got to the Hospital they wheeled Lizzy to the emergency room. he was not alowed to follow. he sat in the waiting room and burried his head in a small baby outfit. Wait a minuet, he thought, we never paid for this, i must have accedentally carried it out of the store. he laughed to himself and set it asideso he could still return it to she store, unless, he thought again, we need it today. The thought of that scared him so bad he once again burried hinself in his hand. It was not that he didn't want the baby, he just new if the baby was born today, it would have a slim chance of surviving. He quietly cried himself to sleep, even though it was only about 9:00 that was all he felt like doing. About 2 hours later the doctor working on Lizzy woke him up David Gordon?, he Asked.  
  
Sorry it is so short. If i get good reviews i'll keep writing. i tried to leave it at a cliff hanger. By the way once again this is my first one so their is probaly some errors, and I am also only 13 


End file.
